Por favor dilo
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: No se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que la vida de ella corrió verdadero peligro, y él se vio obligado a decir aquellas palabras. [Viñeta] [Dedicado a HimeVampireChan]


**Descargo de responsabilidad: ®** Sherlock es propiedad de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatis y la BBC.

* * *

 _ **Por favor dilo**_

* * *

No se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía hasta que la vida de _ella_ corrió verdadero peligro, y él se vio obligado a decir aquellas palabras.

Siempre había suprimido sus sentimientos. Siempre pensó que no los tenía, de hecho. Odio, resentimiento, felicidad, amor. Para él no eran más que estorbos, una distracción. Cuando notaba el más pequeño destello de ellos, una pequeña chispa que pareciera despertar en su seco corazón, él mismo la ahogaba sin piedad. Se enfocaba con mayor intensidad en su trabajo, se involucraba en los casos más difíciles, tocaba el violín por horas, trabajaba sin parar. Creía que no debía prestarles atención, que debía hacerlos a un lado.

Siempre había sido así. Se consideraba a sí mismo superior, casi como si no fuera humano. No tenía distracciones, ni puntos débiles. Cuánto se había equivocado.

Viendo la pantalla frente a sí, presentando a aquella pequeña mujer en medio de la comodidad de su cocina, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y su juicio a nublarse. Creyó en la amenaza sin dudar y quiso estar allí para poder advertirle, para poder salvarla. Poco a poco, a medida que los segundos pasaban y ella no contestaba su llamada, sin darse cuenta esos sentimientos que tanto quiso reprimir comenzaron a aflorar.

Aprecio. Preocupación Dolor. Cariño…

—Por favor —rogó cuando finalmente ella hubo contestado—. Solo dilo.

—No puedo —respondió ella, con voz temblorosa—. Porque… porque… sabes que es verdad.

La comprensión llegó, junto con nuevos sentimientos que no había experimentado pero pudo reconocer. _Decepción de sí mismo. Arrepentimiento._ Él había sido la causa de ese dolor, todo ese tiempo. Y lo había ignorado, había pasado la página y siguió sin saber el daño que le había hecho, una y otra vez. Incluso cuando ella había estado a punto de llorar frente a él por su causa, aun cuando lo había llamado cretino en su cara y le había reprochado lo hiriente que había sido con ella, aun con todo y eso no lo había entendido. Hasta ahora.

Ahora entendía, finalmente, que estaba enterrando el cuchillo más y más profundo en su pecho, que estaba llevándola hasta el límite, que la estaba humillando. Que, nuevamente, estaba rompiendo su corazón.

—Por favor —suplicó de nuevo, controlando el apremio en su voz—. _No quiero verte morir_ —guardó esto último para sí, estando incapacitado para advertirle.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —le reclamó ella, al borde del llanto—. ¿No has tenido suficiente ya? ¡Siempre has sido hiriente, pero esto es el colmo!

—Yo… yo te lo explicaré después —apremió—, solo necesito que lo digas y te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.

 _Tic, toc, tic toc…_

El tiempo se acababa.

—Está… está bien —cedió ella tratando de restablecer su voz— pero primero dilo tú. Dilo como si de verdad lo sintieras.

Aquello le desarmó. Nunca había dicho aquellas palabras, a nadie. Y ahora, la vida de ella dependía de eso.

—Está bien —aceptó. Tomó aire, y puso su mayor esfuerzo tratando de sonar lo más realista posible—. Te amo —dijo al fin, y cuando lo hizo sintió como si se liberara de una pesada carga que no sabía que llevaba.

Y entonces lo entendió. No fue hasta que le dio nombre a aquel significante, que comprendió que era eso lo que sentía por ella. Finalmente, lo había descubierto. Él la amaba de verdad.

— _Te amo_ —volvió a repetir, esta vez con convicción.

Ella derramó una solitaria lágrima, y cerró los ojos por un escaso segundo. Aquello había sonado tan real que dolía.

—Te amo —admitió Molly al fin, justo a tiempo antes de que el reloj llegara a cero y la explosión acabara con su vida.

Colgó la llamada, dejando salir las lágrimas, sin saber que acababa de salvar su vida, y que sus sentimientos en realidad sí eran correspondidos.

* * *

 _Primera incursión en el fandom sherlolly. Me disculparán cualquier error, lo escribí inspirándome en el sherlolly pero pensando en el rivetra, y al final me di cuenta que encajaba mejor con el primero…_

 _Comenta "this is bloody awesome" si te gustó xD_

—Fanfiction, 18 de enero de 2017.


End file.
